


Eckert Station

by tyomawrites



Category: Red Dawn (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eckert Station: War Against North Korea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jed Eckert was a marine who was back home for a few weeks, but an invasion by North Korea force him, his brother and a group of friends into hiding when they escape the chaos. Forced from their town and hiding in the hills, where they have made a camp, he has to lead them to survive. Slowly they begin a rebellion against the Koreans to fight for their homes. Along the way, lives are lost, old faces resurface, relationships are tested, new ones surface and they find out the cost of fighting for what they love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eckert Station: Introduction

Valerie Talbot and her family had just arrived home from the home game between the Titans and the Wolverines when the black out hit. Her father, Officer Nick Talbot was immediately called back out onto black out duty, leaving her, her brother and mother at home. Her brother and mother were in the living room as she searched through the kitchen drawers, looking for spare batteries as the torch in her hand started flickering.

"Mom, where's the spare batteries?" She called through to the living room. "I'm going out to check on my friends."

"Try the third drawer, but I don't think you should be going out with the blackout on." Her mother called back and she placed the flickering torch on the floor and pulled open the drawer, squatting to rummage through it. She pulled out the packet and tore the plastic covering, tipping the batteries into the pouch on her hip.

"I'll be fine mom, I promise." She walked through to the living room towards the front door and stepped outside.

"Valerie Talbot, make sure you message me when you reach their house, and again in the morning." Her mother warned as she trot down the steps, slotting in new batteries for the torch.

"Sure thing mom!" She called back and began the quick jog to her friends' house, passing a few people on the street. She turned the corner, slowing to a stop in front of the second house and taking the steps with two strides, knocking on the front door, smiling as she was pulled into a hug as the door opened.

As she stepped inside, she texted her mother a quick goodnight and crashed on the couch of her friends house.

 

* * *

 

 

They woke up to the rumbling of airplanes passing overhead, picture frames and ornaments falling off the wall and shouting coming from the neighbours outside.

She rolled off the bed, flinging the door open and running outside. "Holy shit! Shit, shit shit!" She turned and glanced at her friends who ran out behind her.

"I have to check on my mum and brother!" She shouted before taking off running towards her house. She slowed to a jog, diving to the ground as she heard a massive crash behind her, smoke and flames billowing up from a house across the street from her. Scrambling up she panicked and ran, turning the corner, slowing to a stop as she saw paratroopers land outside her lawn, other trooper already bursting into her house, slamming the front door open as dragging both her brother and mother out.

She locked eyes with Richie, her brother mouthing at her to get out of there. She backed away slowly before turning and running past other troops, heading onto another street, spotting some younger students from her school. "Robert! Daryl!" She shouted and they turned, spotting her and beckoning to her frantically. She ran as fast as she could as more smoke filled the air, arm reaching out for Rob as she reached them. They grabbed each other and held onto each other for a few moments before turning as they heard the rumbled on a truck's engine.

" _Matt!_ " Robert yelled " _Jed!_ " And she turned to see Matt and Jed Eckert, she had met them once before, Matt was in the Social studies class next to hers, while she met Jed when her father and his father were partners. The truck they were in reversed and Matt shouted out the window to them. 

"Come on! Come on!" They ran after them and jumped into the back of the truck, ducking down when they heard gunfire and bullets whizzing past her face.

They held on as best as they could as Jed sped them out off there, almost colliding into another car. Then they had a black jeep and another car following them as Jed swerved off the street and through the park. She could feel each impact on her ribs as they went over each bump, Rob clinging onto both her and Daryl, for his life, eyes wide with fear.

Jed swerved out of the park and Valerie could see the army jeep moving closer. They were going to crash. The jeep collided with the truck and she let out a scream. Rob clutched her jacket before looking up concerned, hood flipping over his head. "Go!" He cried as a soldier forced the door to the jeep open and stepped out. They sped off, Rob, Daryl and Valerie clung to the sides of the truck, and each other like their lives depended on it as Jed led the way, away from to and into the safety of the hills.


	2. Eckert Station: Run

They slowed to a stop up in the hills after about an hour of driving from Jed, one of the two cars still following behind them. Despite usually being able to keep calm, Valerie couldn’t calm her breathing, fishing through the pouch on her hip to find only a few matches, her small Swiss army knife, a small torch and the batteries she poured into her pouch last night. She sat in between Robert and Daryl, Rob had his arm around her shoulders, petting her arm lightly speaking to her in a clear voice.

“Hey, it’s alright.We’re safe, Jed and Matt got us out of there.” He murmured and she nodded slightly.

“Are you guys okay?” She lifted her head to see Matt looking at them over the side of the truck. “Valerie right?” He tilted his head and she nodded. He helped them out of the truck before they wandered over to Jed.

“I’ll get the generator going.” They heard Jed say as he walked past the truck, and up to steps to the door of the cabin.

“Jed, we need to find out what’s going on, what about my mom, what about our parents?” Robert asked, following him into the cabin.

“Robert, you’re right, that’s your job, find a radio, tv, something, get us reception so we can see what’s going on out there.” Jed ordered. 

She knelt next to the Tv, adjusting the angle as Daryl moved the antenna to the right, flinching as Robert shouted in triumph. 

“Accidents are most likely to happen when people move around unnecessarily.” The reporters voice floated into the room. 

“Accidents?” Robert repeated and Jed walked past, slamming his hand against the tv and cuting off the signal.  

“Bullshit!” He spat and they looked at him in surprise. 

“What does that mean?” Robert asked worriedly and Valerie placed a hand on his shoulder, looking down at him.

“It means we’re screwed.” Pete but in and Valerie glared at him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They sat in the lounge room in the cabin, snacking on cheeses twisties and anxiously looking around. Matt sat up straighter and they heard the sound of engines in the distance. Immediately, Jed was up and passing a rifle to Matt, ordering him to kill the lights. Armed with her pocket knife, she followed Rob switching off the lights.

“Rob, what’s going on?” She muttered and he held a finger to his lips before whispering to her.

 “Jed’s gone to see who it is.”

 They heard another gunshot and they abandoned the stealth notion, running out to see Jed jogging back up the road to the cabin annoyed.

 “You were this close away from my head!” He growled and Matt responded defensively.

“It wasn’t me!” He argued and Pete but in again. 

 “I thought they got past you.” He shrugged, arms wide and Jed spotted the pistol in his hand.

 “Give me the gun.” Jed growled and Pete’s brow furrowed. 

 “I ain’t giving you dick.” He countered and Jed stalked up to him.

 “How bout we compromised.” Jed disarmed him and shoved him over, before turning to everyone. “Everyone get back inside. He ordered and they slunk back inside.

 

* * *

 

They slept piled up on the floor in the middle of the lounge, Valerie settled in between Rob and Matt. She jolted when she felt someone kick Matt, pulling her knife out from under the pillow she clutched under her head. 

“Be careful with that.” Jed told her before kicking Matt again. “Wake up.”

Matt sat up as well as Daryl and Greg. “What’s wrong?”

“That asshole Pete and his buddy took off with all the food. Look, I need you guys to gather everything we can use and put it in the truck and hide it in the woods. And that prick knows where we are so keep your eyes open.” Jed warned them.

 “Matty come with me.” He said

  

* * *

 

They ran out of the house to find Jed and Matt with whatever they could carry before the soldiers spotted them. Danny led the way through the trees, coming to a clearing as the slowed down, spotting the brothers ahead of them. Jed looked up at them and noticed them first, easily falling into leader mode as Danny panted out: “They found us.” 

They waited on the opposite side of the clearing in front of the cabin, Jed had a rifle aimed at the front door while Matt had the binoculars in his hands. They hid behind a fallen log, ducking their heads. Valerie had a sick feeling in her gut as she heard Jed curse. “Son of a bitch, it’s Pete.” That made her feel even worse, as another soldier pulled someone from the back of a jeep she heard Matt’s breath hitch before:

 “Shit Daryl, that’s your dad.”

 “What, lemme see.” He reached in front of Rob and grabbed the binoculars from Matt, looking through them.

 “Jesus Christ.” Matt murmured.

 “That’s your dad.” Valerie turned her head to look at Matt. As she turned back she saw a soldier pull another officer from the jeep. “ _Daddy?”_ She gasped, shooting her head up. Robert pulled her back down, arm clamping down on her back to keep her from moving.

 “Don’t move.” He hissed in warning and they watched as a soldier, the one in charge most likely, hand Mayor Jenkins a megaphone.

 “Boys, this is Mayor Jenkins. Captain Cho here is the acting prefect of this district. Now he says you seriously injured some of his men. He’s given me his word that if you turn yourselves in that o one will be hurt, okay?” He said into the megaphone. Valerie glanced at Jed, then at Daryl from where she was pinned under Robert’s arms.

 “Boys? Daryl, son, I’d like you to come home.” Daryl lowered the binoculars at the admission and Matt glanced at him.

 “Boys if you’re out there, if you’re listening, listen up, it’s a tough situation all around. Lot’s of choices to be made.” Valerie turned her head to Jed and Matt. “I love you both...” Why did she feel sick in her stomach when she heard that. “I hope you know that. What I’m going to ask you to do will be very difficult, but I’m going to ask you to do what I would do. I want you to go to war and stop this piece of shit, or die trying.” He ordered, pointing at Cho. 

 The was a gunshot and Matt was up on his feet in an instant, Jed following and dragging him back down to the ground using most of his weight.

 Officer Talbot picked up the megaphone, glancing at Cho before looking out in their direction. Jed and Matt stopped struggling against each other and looked over the log. “Val?” They looked at her. “Baby girl, I know you’re with them, I know they can look after you, Richie and your mom love you, I promise. Stay away from that city, you help those boys you hear me doll!” He shouted into the megaphone as a soldier tried to yank it away. “Make me prou-” The megaphone cut off as another gunshot rang through the air.

 Robert kept her pinned to the ground as she ducked her head behind the log, burying her face into his hoodie. “Hey, hey, it’ll be okay, come on.” He clutched her tightly.

 “Oh God, oh God.” She muttered into his hoodie, fisting his sleeves.

 “Come on we gotta go.” Jed stood, helping Matt up from the ground.


End file.
